Portal Hopping is Bad For Your Mental Health
by Author ReWritten
Summary: While trying to foil Eggman's latest hare-brained scheme, Amy is sucked through a portal. Reluctantly, Shadow goes after her. They wind up in a game called Paper Jam in Litwak's Arcade. Meanwhile, Tails, Sonic and Eggman must work together to bring them home. Minor ShadAmy cause I'm cool like that. No flames please because I may use them to light Shadow on fire.


**Saw Wreck-It Ralph. Thought was EPIC. Wanted to do story. You guys are lucky. The first draft turned it into Sonic Underground. *shudders* I trashed it. Woot. Just read the thing already and stop reading this.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs and glares at readers* Buzz off. She doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Wreck-It Ralph and if she did, we'd be screwed. But on the plus side there'd be ShadAmy. (offscreen) Why, Tara, do you count that as a plus? *gets a shoe thrown at him***

"Ha! That the best you can do, Eggbelly?" Sonic the Hedgehog, hero extraordinaire, swerved to avoid a ray of yellow energy that his nemesis was throwing at him. Outside, he hoped Tails was faring better with the security controls. Amy and Shadow were keeping the bots off his baby brother's back as he worked.

"Dodge this hedgehog! Behold! The Egg-Hopper 3000!" A grotesque mechanical robot took a few earth-shaking hops into the light. It looked like a giant evil Easter Bunny. Sonic held up his gloved hands in a T sign. "Okay, no offense to you, but what the frag? Its a giant Easter Bunny. And why must you add Egg to everything? What does the number three-thousand even do? For all I know, you've only shown me this thing once!"

Eggman roared and fired a green laser at him. The hedgehog rolled and laughed. "Ooh! We firing rainbow colors now? Hooray for rainbows!" He flipped the obese Overlander the bird and laughed harder as Eggman fired off several rapid shots of hot-pink lasers. "Ooh, now we have pink! What do you take me for, Robuttnik? A wittle girl who'll ooh and ahh over your pathetic light show?"

Tails flew in just as Eggman fired more lights- purple this time- and chirped "Sonic! I pulled out the power!"

His big brother shot him two thumbs up. "Good job, T2!"

The scientist groaned as the lights shut off. Then he yelled "You foolish fox! You've opened the portal! It was sealed with the electricity!"

A swirling lime-green warphole with white bolts of lightning ripped open the side of the wall and began sucking everything towards it. Before Tails was pulled in, Sonic snatched his adopted brother's wrist. His other arm wrapped around a metal pole sticking out of the floor. He pulled the fox kit to the pole and Tails latched on like a leech. His baby-blue eyes looked up at the hedgehog. "Sonic!" he shrieked above the whirring slurping noise of the portal "Amy and Shadow were waiting outside the door!"

A sheet of gray metal with a doorknob and hand-recognition pad went sailing by. "That door?" called Sonic.

"Yeah!" A ball of shrieking pink fur and red fabric went flying past as well, swinging her hammer around in desperation. "And there's Amy!"

Sonic banged his head against the pole as Shadow came skating in. He had reversed the polarity of his hover-skates so he was screeching against the floor. He took a silent headcount before yelling "Where's the pink one? Where's Rose?"

Sonic waved a hand in the direction of the swirling portal. Shadow rolled his eyes. "I'll get her, you stupid blue faker! Just because you always botch rescue missions and end up having to be rescued yourself!" The black hedgehog knelt and fiddled with his skates, then he jetted forward into the portal. With an awful slurp it sucked him up and closed.

Sonic stared at Eggman who had his finger on the emergency power button. The doctor looked shell-shocked and white. The blue hedgehog let go of the pole and pried Tails off too. "Where'd you send them?"

"I'm not sure," replied the scientist. "But they took my experiments with them and-my research!" He scrabbled with a few buttons on his control panel and one of his screens switched on. It was in eight-bit pixels like the old video games Sonic played when he was allowed. The whole screen was green and swirling and Sonic was getting bored of staring at it until he caught a glimpse of a tiny pink pixellated Amy Rose go flying by. The speech bubble above her head said "Sonic! Save me!" A black and red blur of pixels that Sonic recognized as Shadow's Spin-Dash went after her and they went off screen. They were followed by what looked like papers and a tiny version of the Egg-Hopper.

Then the computer began chirping and turned onto a screen of some pixellated game with the title of Paper Jam. Happy theme music played in the background. Sonic rounded on Eggman. "What the heck is this, blubberbrain?" he demanded. "Are you playing some sort of trick?"

"No.. I apparently sent them into a video game."


End file.
